Semiconductor chips include input/output pads that are electrically connected to external circuitry such as terminals in order to function as part of an electronic system. The terminals are typically a lead array such as lead frame. The electrical connections between the chip and the terminals is often achieved by wire bonding, tape automated bonding (TAB) or flip-chip bonding.
Semiconductor packages typically include the chip, the terminals, the electrical connections and an encapsulant. The terminals extend through the encapsulant and are exposed to the external environment for electrical connection to a substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB), and the encapsulant protects the chip from the external environment to ensure reliability and performance.
Semiconductor packages are often referred to as leaded or leadless packages. In leaded packages, the terminals (or leads) protrude from the encapsulant, whereas in leadless packages, the terminals are aligned with the encapsulant. For instance, ball grid array (BGA) packages contain an array of solder balls to post on corresponding metal traces on a printed circuit board, and land grid array (LGA) packages contain an array of contact pads that receive corresponding solder traces on a printed circuit board.
Semiconductor packages are typically manufactured with a process dedicated to leaded or leadless packages. A process that provides both leaded and leadless packages in a reliable and convenient manner is highly desirable.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method of manufacturing a semiconductor package that has high performance, high reliability, low thickness, low manufacturing cost and is readily provided as a leaded and leadless package.